That's How The Cookie Grumbles
by rayb07
Summary: Buttercup disobeys Blossom, and sees her world turned upside down.


[Powerpuff Girls characters and related elements created by Craig McCracken and copyright Cartoon Network.]

OPENING SCENE:

EXT-TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE-DAY

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville! It's a Friday afternoon, and everybody's looking forward to another weekend! Even the Powerpuff Girls are looking forward to some good old-fashioned no-nonsense fun that they can really sink their teeth into!

CUT TO:

EXT-THE UTONIUM HOUSE-DAY

ZOOM TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF THE FRONT DOOR AND STEPS

CUT TO:

THE FRONT DOOR AND STEPS SEEN FROM THE SIDE

[The three PPG land by the front door. They all look happy.]

BUTTERCUP: It's here at last! The weekend is here at last! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

[Suddenly there is the loud sound of an empty stomach rumbling --]

{ _rumble...rumble...rumble..._}

[The PPG's facial expressions change to ones of alarm. All three stare at Buttercup's tummy.]

BUBBLES: Buttercup's starving!

BUTTERCUP: Woah! I'd better eat something quick, if I'm gonna live to enjoy the weekend!

CUT TO:

INT-THE UTONIUM KITCHEN

[The PPG fly in. They look around in various directions trying to find something tasty to eat. They don't seem to see anything interesting.]

BLOSSOM (_calling out_): Professor, can we have a snack before supper?

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: Gosh, Blossom, I don't know...

BLOSSOM (_calling out_): Please?!

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: Well, okay. Each of you can have a glass of milk, and **one** cookie.

BUTTERCUP (_calling out and desperate_): Only **one**?!

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: You heard me. I don't want you to spoil your supper.

[Three sad PPG drift over to the cookie jar on the kitchen counter. Blossom picks it up, and starts to carry it away. Bubbles and Buttercup follow, one on either side of her, forming a solemn procession. Blossom sets the jar on the dining table. It is a large jar with a large diameter mouth. Blossom lifts the lid off, and looks inside. Suddenly her face brightens up. Excitedly she reaches inside and seems to be wrestling with something. Bubbles and Buttercup see her reaction, but can't figure it out. At last Blossom pulls her treasure out of the cookie jar.]

BLOSSOM: Look, girls! It's a **giant cookie!**

[She's holding a huge oatmeal cookie, packed full of nuts and raisins. It's as big around as the cookie jar's mouth. Bubbles' and Buttercup's faces light up. Bubbles reaches towards the jar, but then is surprised that Buttercup isn't cutting in.]

BUBBLES: Don't you want the next one, Buttercup?

BUTTERCUP (_greedily_): I figure the heaviest one has settled to the bottom. You go ahead, Bubbles.

[Bubbles struggles with her cookie, but finally gets it out. Now Buttercup reaches for the cookie jar and pulls it towards her. She reaches inside, and pulls out her hand, -- empty. She reaches inside a couple more times, but still can't get the cookie out. Frowning, she sets the cookie jar on its side and starts to slowly roll it along the table, peering inside and trying to discover what the problem is. Carefully she turns the jar at a downward angle, and shakes it slightly, waiting for the cookie to roll out. Still nothing happens. With growing anger she grasps the jar and holds it over her head, mouth downward. She looks inside at the maddening cookie and shakes the jar with increasing vigor. Suddenly the cookie falls out, bounces off Buttercup's face, and lands on the floor. It starts to roll away.]

BUTTERCUP: Aughhh!!!

[A wildly desperate Buttercup puts the jar down and starts to chase after the runaway cookie, following its wavering path. Uncertain what to do, she watches helplessly as it now describes an ever-tighter spiral. Finally it wobbles around and around and comes to rest, flat on the floor. A heartbroken Buttercup stares at her fallen cookie. Blossom and Bubbles pull up behind her, holding their own cookies.]

BLOSSOM: Well, you can't eat it now, Buttercup. It's fallen on the floor.

[A devastated Buttercup picks it up, examines it, turns and gives Blossom a helpless look. Suddenly a desperate idea comes to her. She turns back to the cookie and begins to move it around in her hands, trying to blow the dirt and germs off it at the same time.]

BUTTERCUP: _Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!..._

BLOSSOM (_sternly_): Buttercup, even a power-poof couldn't make it clean again. It's dirty -- throw it in the garbage!

[Buttercup turns again to Blossom, giving her a wildly helpless look. Suddenly the helplessness changes to fierce determination. She turns to the cookie and takes a big bite out of it; then she glares at Blossom, chewing her mouthful, defying Blossom to do her worst. Both Blossom and Bubbles stick out their tongues in disgust. Bubbles grasps at her own tummy as well, trying to suppress her feelings of nausea.]

BLOSSOM: Well... okay, Buttercup... I can't stop you... but if you get a tummyache in the middle of the night, don't come crying to me!

[Buttercup considers herself the victor. She closes her eyes in a big self-indulgent smile, and turns her face away from Blossom. She continues to happily chew her mouthful.]

BLOSSOM (_frustrated_): Well, actually I'm the leader, so if you get a tummyache in the middle of the night, then you **should** come crying to me... **but I won't feel sorry for you! **

[Buttercup is amused by this. She swallows her mouthful, opens her eyes, takes another bite of the cookie, chews it with her eyes open for a while, then finally closes her eyes in happiness, still chewing.]

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN:

INT-PPG BEDROOM-NIGHT

[The PPG are in their nightgowns and are getting into bed.]

BUTTERCUP: See, Blossom? I didn't drop dead or anything, did I?

BLOSSOM: All I can say is, I'm glad it's your tummy and not mine.

BUTTERCUP: Oh, Blossom, you should learn to let your hair down... you know -- live it up a bit more.

[Buttercup reaches towards Blossom and gives Blossom's hair a playful little flip. The gesture, however, provokes a loud growl from Buttercup's stomach.]

{ _grrrowllll... grgllll... grgllll... grgllll... _}

[All three are alarmed by this. Buttercup puts on a brave look.]

BUTTERCUP: Best meal I ever ate!

[She brings her hands close to her tummy for emphasis, but doesn't actually touch this troubled area. The PPG now crawl under the bedsheets. Buttercup lays her head on her pillow, closes her eyes, and is wearing a happy smile. The smile slowly slips into a worried frown.]

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN:

INT-THE UTONIUM BATHROOM

[The Professor is in his pyjamas and is looking in the bathroom mirror, vigorously brushing his teeth.]

CUT TO:

INT-THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM

[Cleaned off, the Professor turns off the bathroom light and enters the hallway. He continues walking, apparently on his way to bed.]

CUT TO:

INT-THE PROFESSOR'S BEDROOM-NIGHT

[He crawls into bed, settles himself down, gets ready to go to sleep.]

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN:

THE PROFESSOR IN A DIFFERENT POSITION, FAST ASLEEP

{There is a faint _pitchew_ sound of someone flying}

{_thump thump thump thump thump _}

[Someone is banging on the bedroom door. They open the door and it's Blossom who flies in. She's very upset. She reaches the Professor and starts pushing at him.]

BLOSSOM: Professor! Wake up!

PROFESSOR: Huh?... What?...

BLOSSOM: Professor! **Buttercup's sick ! **

CUT TO:

INT- THE HALLWAY

[An anxious Blossom is flying along. The Professor is running behind her, struggling to put on a nightgown.]

CUT TO:

INT-THE PPG BEDROOM-NIGHT, WITH ONE LIGHT TURNED ON

[A tearful Bubbles is looking at the unconscious Buttercup. She turns to see Blossom and the Professor rush in. The Professor reaches the bed and sits down beside Buttercup. He grasps her right hand and starts rubbing it, trying to wake her up.]

PROFESSOR (_concerned_): Come on, honey. Wake up, Buttercup.

[He presses his hand on her forehead to check for a fever, then begins to gently rub and pat her cheeks.]

PROFESSOR (_concerned_): Come on, Buttercup. Look at me, honey. Look at me, Buttercup.

[She's nowhere near consciousness.]

PROFESSOR (_grave_): I'm calling for an ambulance.

[He runs out of the room. A miserable Bubbles looks up from Buttercup and stares helplessly at Blossom. Blossom comes over and places a comforting arm on Bubbles' shoulder, although Blossom herself doesn't look optimistic. The CAMERA slowly TURNS and ZOOMS in on Buttercup. Finally Buttercup's sickly face almost completely fills the screen.]

CUT TO:

EXT-TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE-DAY

[For a disturbing several seconds, there is no sound at all, and no motion or action. Nothing. Finally -- ]

FUZZY LUMPKINS' VOICE: The city of Townsville! This here's a thrivin' and bustlin' metropolis where all the people thank their mayor every day fer the wunnerful job he's gone done fer them. That there mayor can come onto ma property anytime he feels like it. I like _him_ !

CUT TO:

INT-THE MAYOR'S OFFICE-DAY

[HIM is seated in the Mayor's desk and is wearing a Mayor-style suit and bow tie. He reaches for the intercom button.]

HIM (_feminine voice_): Ms. Sedusa, would you come in here, please?

[SEDUSA enters. She looks reserved and professional.]

HIM (_f.v._): Ms. Sedusa, how is the construction coming along for the new orphanage?

SEDUSA (_sad_): Not well, Your Worship. The costs are well over budget, and goodness knows where the extra money will come from.

HIM (f.v.): Sighhh...

HIM (_evil voice_): I guess I'll have to take another pay cut.

SEDUSA (_furious_): No, sir! No! You deserve an income, just like everybody else!

HIM (_f.v._): But Ms. Sedusa, think of the children ...

SEDUSA: You're only human, sir! You need food and shelter just like everyone else!

HIM (_e.v._): Ms. Sedusa, knowing that even one of my citizens is suffering hurts me more than any missed meal possibly could!

[Sedusa doesn't know how to answer this. She can only look at Him with a tearful and admiring expression.]

{Him's telephone rings}

[Him picks up the receiver.]

HIM (_f.v._): Hello... The bank is being robbed? Are the police on the way?... They are? Good!...Who's robbing it this time?

HIM (_e.v., quietly under his breath_): As if I even had to ask.

HIM (_f.v._): Them, **again ?! **

CUT TO:

INT-A BANK-DAY

[There are two bank robbers. One is MS. BELLUM, wearing a mask over her face. The other is a man of average height who is wearing a ski mask.]

MS. BELLUM: Okay, people, my partner is going to come to each of you in turn, and you are going to put all your money in the sack. Understand?!

[The male ROBBER goes up to a LADY TELLER. He holds the sack in front of him. She reaches into her desk, grasps a handful of money, drops it into the sack, and waits for him to leave. Obviously the robber is expecting more money. He stares down at the sack's contents, then glares at the lady teller. He addresses her. When he speaks, it is with the NARRATOR'S voice.]

NARRATOR/ROBBER: Hey, are you deaf, sister?! The lady told you to put **all** your money in the sack!

[He waves his pistol menacingly, then grasps the sack again with both hands and holds it in front of the lady teller. Terrified, she hurriedly makes repeated grabs into her drawer and dumps money into the sack.]

{a distant siren can now be faintly heard}

MS. BELLUM: It's not safe to stay any longer!

[She runs to the doorway and turns, waiting for her partner. He runs to the doorway and then turns to face the people in the bank. He holds the sack of money at arm's length in a theatrical gesture.]

NARRATOR/ROBBER (_dramatically_): And so, once again the bank is robbed --

MS. BELLUM: Come **on**, you **idiot ! **

[She quickly runs out through the doorway. He turns and runs after her.]

ZOOM TO:

THE DOORWAY AND CONTINUE OUTSIDE INTO THE STREET

WHIP PAN:

STRAIGHT UP UNTIL WE ARE AMONG THE CLOUDS

[While we are looking at some particular cloud/sky formation, Buttercup suddenly pops into existance, in the center of the screen. She looks around, confused.]

BLOSSOM'S VOICE: So **there** you are. Here we are with a whole weekend full of trouble to cause, and you have to go disappear!

[Buttercup looks at someone OFF-CAMERA, then flies in their direction. She pulls up near Blossom, who is hovering alongside Bubbles and the huge "twisted sister" BUNNY.]

BLOSSOM: Together at last! Now we can get down to business! Okay, girls, what crimes can we commit today?

BUBBLES: How about we burn down the orphanage again?

BLOSSOM: Hmmm..., I don't know, Bubbles... I think proper form requires that we let them finish building it before we burn it down... nice idea, though.

BUNNY: Tee pee Mitch's house, haw haw haw!

BLOSSOM: Yeah, that Mitch sure is a goody-goody, but remember, Bunny, toilet paper doesn't grow on trees. The Professor has to steal it.

[Blossom looks at Bunny, and seems to be having some doubts about Bunny's qualifications.]

BLOSSOM: Of course, you know, Bunny, you could always **pay** for that toilet paper, with your own **money!**

BUNNY (_emphatic_): No! No! Only sucker pay!

[This answer satisfies Blossom. Her concern now shifts to Buttercup.]

BLOSSOM: How about you, Buttercup? You haven't come up with a good idea for a crime in a long time!

[Buttercup's three sisters stare at her. She's on the spot.]

BUTTERCUP (_thinking_): _Have these guys gone crazy? What am I supposed to do? I have to say something that sounds really bad, but it can't be anything that hurts someone! _

[An inspiration comes to Buttercup. She adopts her most roguish smile.]

BUTTERCUP (_in a sinister voice_): How about we fly over Townsville **naked ! **

BLOSSOM: Naw, that's never any fun. And last time Bunny caught a cold.

BUNNY (_saying the words_): Ah-choo! Ah-choo!

BUTTERCUP (_frustrated_): Well... ohhh... I don't know!

BLOSSOM (_with sad resignation_): I guess we'll just have to fly over Townsville until we can think of something.

[She starts to fly slowly forward. We travel with her, as do her sisters. Almost immediately she stops and holds her arms out to stop the others.]

BLOSSOM: Look out, girls! The police!

[Blossom's eyes dart around. She selects a direction and flies OFF-CAMERA. Bubbles and Bunny quickly follow her. Buttercup is left hovering in the air, uncertain what to do.]

BLOSSOM'S VOICE: Buttercup, do you **want** to go to jail?

[A puzzled Buttercup flies OFF-CAMERA in Blossom's direction.]

WHIP PAN:

STRAIGHT DOWN TO A POLICE CAR WHICH IS DRIVING ALONG THE STREET

[Its lights and siren are going; it pulls up in front of THE BANK. A policeman gets out and approaches the bank's front door. The policeman is MOJO JOJO.]

CUT TO:

INT-THE BANK-DAY

[The lady teller who was robbed has her face covered with her hands and is crying. She is still at her booth. A few people are gathered around her; some are patting her back, some are saying soothing words, some are offering tissues. In the public part of the bank some guards and executives are discussing matters. Mojo enters the bank and approaches one of the executives. The two have a short conversation, and the executive points at the lady teller. Mojo walks over to her. We ZOOM in closer. The people around her back away, and allow Mojo to ask questions. She lowers her hands, grasps a tissue laying in front of her, dabs her eyes, then finally squeezes the tissue tight in her hands. She's ready for the questioning.]

MOJO: Good morning, madam. I am here this morning in order to ask that you provide me with the facts of the matter which has transpired here in this place where it has happened. I am only interested in the facts, and those things which are not facts are not of interest to me. I ask only that you tell me in your own words what happened, using the words which have been chosen by you yourself.

LADY TELLER (_speaks in a high-speed unintelligible gibberish_)

MOJO: Uh huh.

LADY TELLER (_speaks gibberish_)

MOJO: I see.

LADY TELLER (_speaks gibberish_)

MOJO: Uh huh. I see. You say he spoke with an _evil_ voice. Would that be a _scheming_ kind of evil, or a _brutal_ kind of evil?

LADY TELLER (_speaks gibberish_)

MOJO: A _scary_ kind of evil. I see. Very well. (_pauses_) I thank you madam for your helpful information which will be of great help to me. In matters such as these it is of the utmost importance to begin a search for the guilty persons with great haste, in order that they can be apprehended before they can reach a place where they cannot be found because once they have reached a place where they cannot be found the job of finding them becomes much more difficult, believe me.

[We go with Mojo as he turns and walks out of the bank. He gets into the police car. We watch him drive off into the distance.]

CUT TO:

FOUR RATHER BORED PPG DRIFTING OVER TOWNSVILLE

[Blossom spots something down below, and perks up.]

BLOSSOM: Hey, girls, **there's** something! A church full of people!

CUT TO:

EXT-A CHURCH-DAY

[The main doors are open, and the CONGREGATION can be heard singing inside. The four PPG's land nearby.]

VOICEOVER:

CONGREGATION (_singing_):

_I looked over Townsville and what did I see,  
Comin' for to carry me home?  
A super robot comin' afteh me,_

Comin' for to carry me home. 

_Swing low, sweet Dynamo,_

Comin' for to carry me home;  
Swing low, sweet Dynamo,

Comin' for to carry me home. 

[Blossom cups her hands and shouts into the church.]

BLOSSOM: Hey, dumb people! I've heard **cats** sing  
better than that!

VOICEOVER:

CONGREGATION (_stops singing and starts making a heavy muttering and murmuring sound_)

BLOSSOM: Heck! I've heard **whoopie cushions** that sounded better!

VOICEOVER:

CONGREGATION (_the muttering sound becomes louder_)

ZOOM TOWARDS THE OPEN DOORS AND INTO THE CHURCH

START TO ZOOM DOWN THE AISLE

[A number of angry faces can be seen as people turn around and peer at the nasty OFF-CAMERA PPG's outside. Now ZOOM very quickly towards the minister in his pulpit, until we have a CLOSE-UP of him. The minister is ACE. He reaches towards his followers, and then raises his hands upwards, gesturing for attention.]

ACE: No, my children! No!

[He clutches his hands together and holds them near his chin. He solemnly bows his head.]

ACE: Please! Don't allow them to poison your love and turn it into hate.

[He clenches his fists and raises them upward.]

ACE: These people are not our enemies, they are our allies! The same evil which we must fight every day, they too must fight, but the battles which we have won, they have lost!

[He presses his left palm flat against his chest, and stretches his right arm its full length in the direction of the unseen PPG's.]

ACE: We must not show them the closed fist of combat; we must show them the open hand of friendship!

[He looks pleadingly at the people, and reaches towards them.]

ACE: Yes, it's true that they may walk all over us with their muddy feet, but isn't it worth it, brothers and sisters, isn't it worth it if even one of these poor lost lambs sees the light and learns to love their fellow man, as **we** now love **our **fellow man?!

CUT TO:

PAN SHOT:

THE CONGREGATION

[Numerous people are smiling, or nodding their heads, or wiping away tears.]

CUT TO:

EXT-THE CHURCH-DAY

BLOSSOM (shouting at the church): Hel-lo--o-o-o-o-...

BUBBLES (meanly): Stink-pots! Hee hee hee...

BUNNY: Haw haw haw!

BLOSSOM: Awww, they're not even listening to us!

[Bubbles and Bunny cast surprised glances at Blossom's frustration. Blossom gives up, and begins to float upward. The other three follow her example, and we travel with the four of them as they drift above the church and past the top of the steeple. Suddenly Blossom spots something below which makes her very excited.]

BLOSSOM: Girls! Look at **that**!

[We follow her down to the ground. She stands behind a large pink convertible. The other three girls join her.]

BLOSSOM: Look at this swell car the Professor stole!

BUTTERCUP (_bewildered_): How do you know the **Professor** stole it?

BLOSSOM (_points at the license plate_): These are the license plates that he stole last week!

[Blossom drifts alongside the car, runs her hand along its lines, and admires the interior.]

BLOSSOM (_elated_): Oooooo..., I'm going to **like** driving in **this** sweet baby!

[Blossom gives it a final look over, then begins to drift upward. We go with the four girls as they fly upwards to a spot high above the city and come to rest in mid-air.]

BLOSSOM: Boy, you sure have to hand it to the Professor; he's pretty smart! Who else would think of parking a stolen car outside a church ?!

[Buttercup's reaction to the disturbing events she's seen finally reaches a boiling-point.]

BUTTERCUP: Aughhh...!!! I don't know who you people are, but I **know** you can't be my sisters. No Powerpuff Girls would ever do the things you've done! I don't want anything to do with **any** of you! I'm **going**! Good-**bye**!

[We follow Buttercup as she flies away. Her expression of fierce anger changes to one of bitter disappointment, then to one of simple sadness.]

BUTTERCUP (thinking): _I don't believe __**any**__ of this. The Professor would never steal __**anything**__. _(_more stern_): _I don't know how Him did all this, but he's gonna __**pay **__for it! _

CUT TO:

A POV BEHIND BUTTERCUP

[We travel close behind her as she flies over Townsville. She quickly approaches the UTONIUM HOUSE. She flies through the roof and down the stairway to the LIVING ROOM. We move to one side of her. We can see MS. KEANE holding a child's black jacket, which the Professor is examining. The back of the jacket bears two words -- ]

TEXT:

_**SCIENCE**_

RULES

END TEXT

MS. KEANE: ...and it's made of the finest leather. You'd pay hundreds for it in a store!

[Buttercup drifts several feet closer to them. Suddenly she becomes alarmed, and points accusingly at the jacket.]

BUTTERCUP: Hey! That's **Mitch's** coat!

[Ms. Keane turns to Buttercup and gives her a little smile.]

MS. KEANE: It's **my** coat now, Buttercup.

MS. KEANE AND THE PROFESSOR: Heh heh heh...

BUTTERCUP: You **stole** Mitch's coat! I can't **believe** it! You're gonna get in a lot of trouble, Ms. Keane!

MS. KEANE (_amused_): Oh, Buttercup, with the rotten education I give you children, I doubt if any of you are ever going to amount to anything! I'm not worried.

[Buttercup's thoughts are in a turmoil. She keeps looking back and forth from the Professor to Ms. Keane. Suddenly she makes a decision and assumes a determined expression. She flies straight at Mitch's coat and grabs it. She flies away with it, going OFF-CAMERA. A couple seconds later she returns, without the coat. ]

BUTTERCUP: There! I gave Mitch his coat back!

PROFESSOR: (_furious_): Young lady, you are in deep, deep, trouble! (points at the stairway): Go straight to your room and stay there!

[Buttercup folds her arms in defiance.]

BUTTERCUP: I'm not goin' and you can't make me!

[The Professor approaches her menacingly.]

PROFESSOR: It looks like somebody is asking for another dose of Antidote X!

[This frightens her. She turns and flees, flying up through the ceiling and going OFF-CAMERA.]

CUT TO:

EXT-A POV WHICH TRAVELS ALONGSIDE BUTTERCUP AS SHE FLIES UPWARDS

[She finally comes to a stop. She begins casting glances in various directions, trying to figure things out. Suddenly she spots something in the distance. She assumes an angry expression, and flies rapidly towards what she's spotted. She stops in an alleyway. SNAKE is standing there, holding a small can of paint and a lettering paintbrush. He is painting some words onto a brick wall.]

BUTTERCUP: Hey, you! You'd better stop that!

[Snake backs away and faces her. He looks neither guilty nor concerned. Buttercup reads the words he has painted.]

TEXT:

**LOVE YOUR NEIGHBOUR  
AS YOURSELF **

END TEXT

BUTTERCUP: What the... ohhh... I thought...

[She hovers there for a moment, flustered. Finally she flies upward to leave and we go with her. Up in the sky she changes her path so that she's flying horizontally. A look of fierce determination comes over her, and she accelerates. The determination soon fades, however, and she slows to a stop.]

BUTTERCUP (_peeved_): Ohhh... where the **heck** am I **going**?! Nothing is like it's supposed to be! Ohhh... (sadly): I give up.

[She sags in defeat and begins to drift downward. She touches down in a city park. She turns and looks behind her. She sees a park bench, walks over to it, and sits down on it. Seated on the grass beside the bench is the SALAMI SWAMI. He is sitting on a blanket, with his legs crossed in a position of Eastern meditation. Buttercup casts a sullen glance at him.]

BUTTERCUP: I suppose you're one of the **good guys** now, right?

SALAMI SWAMI: I am a Swami. I am incapable of doing bad.

BUTTERCUP: Well, I haven't done anything wrong, but my whole world has gone to **heck**!

SALAMI SWAMI: Each of us lives in a world of our own making. To realize this is to take the first step towards enlightenment.

BUTTERCUP: Hey! You really **are** a wise man!

[Buttercup studies the Salami Swami, trying to decide whether she can trust him. She finally decides to tell him her troubles.]

BUTTERCUP: ...I don't know where I should **go**... I don't know who I can turn to...

SALAMI SWAMI: Look deep into your heart, and the truth will reveal itself.

[Buttercup closes her eyes and concentrates.]

BUTTERCUP: All I can see is Ms. Bellum's face... It makes me feel safe... and warm.

SALAMI SWAMI: Then she is the one you must turn to.

BUTTERCUP: Hey, thanks!

[Buttercup turns and flies away, going OFF-CAMERA.]

CUT TO:

INT-MAYOR'S OFFICE-DAY

{_smash!_}

[Buttercup crashes down through the ceiling. Her uncertain expression changes to one of anger as she sees Him sitting in the Mayor's chair. Sedusa is standing nearby; apparently she has been taking dictation, and now lowers her pad of paper.]

BUTTERCUP: Okay, Him! You've gone way over the line this time! You're going to jail, and you're **never** coming out **ever again**!

[Sedusa walks in front of the desk, placing herself between Him and Buttercup.]

SEDUSA: How **dare** you talk that way to the Mayor!

BUTTERCUP: He is **evil**!

SEDUSA (gesturing towards Him with her arm): This man is a living saint!

BUTTERCUP: He has tried every way possible to destroy Townsville! Now at last he's succeeded!

SEDUSA: It's you terrible Powerpuff sisters who have tried to destroy Townsville! His Worship has been our one ray of hope during the dark days you girls have brought upon us. (pointing right at Buttercup): A day never passes that each peace-loving citizen doesn't wish that the Powerpuff Girls had never been created!

[All of Buttercup's anger seems to change to doubt. She screws her eyes shut and grinds her fists into her face.]

BUTTERCUP: I don't **believe** it! I don't **believe** it!

SEDUSA (walking towards the Hotline Phone): I'm sorry, Buttercup, but you give us no choice... (she picks up the Hotline Phone receiver): ...Hello? Could you come to the Mayor's office? And please hurry. Buttercup is here, and she's threatening the Mayor. (looks at the distressed Buttercup): I really wish it hadn't come to this, Buttercup.

[Buttercup looks around, wondering what will happen next. Suddenly -- ]

{_SMASH!!!_}

[The three ROWDYRUFF BOYS crash down through the ceiling. They land on the floor, and stand there in a group. These RRB, however, seem somehow different. They appear timid, and huddle rather closely together. They don't look like killers or criminals. They look like three frightened little five-year-old boys who have gotten into a bind they can't cope with, and can only wait until their mother comes along to rescue them. They exchange several glances, and at last BUTCH realizes that handling Buttercup is his task. He starts to drift towards her. As he gets to within about ten feet of her, his terror is so great that he can't look straight at her. Instead he turns his head to one side, and with the greatest of effort forces his eyes to look at the dreaded Buttercup.]

BUTCH (_terrified_): ...I'm not afraid of you... You don't frighten me...

[As he gets to within about five feet of her, the terror is finally too much to bear. His eyes roll upwards and he falls face forward onto the carpet in a dead faint. Buttercup stares at him in disbelief, then she turns and looks blankly at the floor in front of her. She slowly rolls her head from side to side, and is on the verge of tears.]

BUTTERCUP (_miserable_): This just can't **get** any worse...

[Him walks up beside her, and stands to her left.]

HIM (_f.v._): Well, Buttercup, if things can't get any _worse_...

[Him grasps a bit of her hair with his claw, and toyingly  
makes gentle side-to-side motions with it. Now it is  
Buttercup's turn to be terrified. She stares at Him, watching  
helplessly. Whatever evil blow he plans to deliver, here is  
where it comes, and she seems too petrified with fear to save  
her own skin.]

HIM (_e.v._): ...then maybe it's _time_...

[Suddenly Him lets go, and draws the menacing claw  
painlessly away. His threatening smile even seems to become a  
kind smile.]

HIM (_f.v._): ...for things to start getting _better. _

[Buttercup simply stares at Him. Did he actually say  
something _kind_? As she  
continues to stare at Him, everything in the scene except for  
Buttercup begins to DISSOLVE into something else. At last we  
realize that we have the POV of a fly on the ceiling of a  
HOSPITAL ROOM, looking down at a hospital bed. Buttercup is  
lying on the bed and is looking to her left at the Professor,  
who is sitting in a chair, slumped forward, asleep. To  
Buttercup's right are Bubbles and Blossom, with Blossom closer  
to the foot of the bed. Buttercup's two sisters are both  
seated in chairs but are slumped forward onto the bed, asleep.]

CUT TO:

A POV OF SOMEONE STANDING NEAR THE FOOT OF THE BED

[Buttercup sits up. The noise awakens Blossom.]

BLOSSOM: Huh?... Hey, guys...

[The Professor and Bubbles wake up.]

PROFESSOR: Oh, Buttercup, thank goodness you're awake!

BUTTERCUP: What happened?

PROFESSOR: You ate a cookie that fell on the floor, honey,  
and it made you very sick! How do you feel?

[Buttercup pulls her legs up close to her and grasps her  
shins.]

BUTTERCUP: I don't feel sick... I just feel... tired.

[She slowly looks in Blossom's direction.]

BUTTERCUP: Oh, go ahead and say it Blossom.

BLOSSOM: Huh? Say what, Buttercup?

BUTTERCUP: Go ahead and say it. Say 'I told you so'. Say it  
and get it over with.

[Blossom looks around in various directions. She's been put  
in an awkward spot. Finally she thinks of something. She  
assumes a sullen facial expression and leans towards  
Buttercup. She places her right fist against the left corner  
of her mouth, and runs the fist across her mouth.]

BUBBLES: I don't **believe** it! Blossom just zipped up  
her **mouth**!

BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES, AND THE PROFESSOR: Ha ha ha ha...

[Blossom tries to hold her mouth shut, but finally joins  
in the laughter.]

BLOSSOM: Ha ha ha ha...

CUT TO:

PULSATING HEARTS

NARRATOR: Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha (_pauses_) And so once again, the  
day is saved, thanks to... the doctors and staff at Townsville  
Hospital!

[The doctors and staff appear.]

THE END


End file.
